Rachael Newman (American Psycho II: All American Girl)
Rachael Newman (Mila Kunis) is the main antagonist in the 2002 straight to video "American Psycho II: All American Girl". Rachael Newman is the name that the character stole while studying criminal psychology. Her real name is never discovered and since she is known as Rachael for the majority of the movie, that is how she is exclusively known. She serves as not only the main antagonist but also the narrator of the film. Rachael's story begins when she was 12, having reluctently gone with her babysitter Clara (Kate Kelton) on a date. Her babysitter's date ended up being the serial killer Patrick Bateman (Michael Kremko), and both her and her babysitter were bound and gaged. Rachael was forced to watch Bateman drug, torture and kill the sitter. After managing to free herself, Rachael killed Bateman and slipped out, never having the act traced back to her. By the age of 18, Rachael was one of if not the top student of her criminal psychology course at the university. Rachael's dream was to become an FBI agent so that she could help stop serial killers from harming American citizens. To get to the FBI she must first gain recognition by becoming the new assistant for her Behavioral and Social science professor, Robert Starkman (William Shatner). Rachael is so sure that she will succeed in her goal, she does not even comprehend the alternative of failure. Rachael is fully qualified, having remarkable grades, above average brainpower, and (secretly) the mind of a killer. However, there are obstacles in Rachael's way. There are three other students who want the same job, though none are as deserving as Rachael. Brian Leads (Robin Dunne): The unintelligent, spoiled, vain, vulgar and arrogant son of a wealthy man. Cassandra Blair (Lindy Booth), who is Rachael's only friend. She is guaranteed the position due to having an affair with Starkman. Keith Lawson (Charles Officer), a loud, condescending student and the only other one with intellect on the same par as Rachael. After being told she is too young for the position by Mrs. Fleck, a rude, snobby secretary, someone sneaks into her house and beats her to death with her own teaching trophy. It remains unclear wheter it was Rachael or Brian who killed her. Brian then asks Rachael on a date and attempts to bribe her to stand down in the race for the assitant position. Rahcael gets Brian drunk, brings him back to her dorm room, begins to seduce him and then strangles him to death with a condom. After being belittled by Keith in class, Rachael stabs him in the head in the library. Rachael then attends a party at Starkman's residence, and finds that her best friend has been given the job. This does not sit well with Rachael, who then lures her into a room, kills Cassandra and makes it look like a suicide via hanging. Cassandra's body was shown afterwards haning from the rafters wearing a blue minidress with black boots. Rachael had pinned a note on to the top of her dress that read "He didn't love me enough. I'm sorry". Rachael then stole Cassandra's dress and necklace after the murder. She wore the dress and gave her mother the necklace as a birthday gift. After one session with the school psychiatrist, Eric, Rachael scares him and he deems her a "text book sociopath". The death of Cassandra caused Starkman to quit his job, meaning there would be no teachers assistant position. Infuriated, Rachael dolls herself up and goes to Starkman's house with the intent of seducing him to get the position. However, Rachael applies mental anguish to Starkman, pretending to be obsessed with him, far more so than any of the women he had cheated on his wife with. One of whom was her babysitter that Bateman had killed when she was 12, which horrified Starkman since he had told her about Bateman in the first place. Rachael then went on to confess her murders to Starkman. As a result, Starkman backed away from her towards the window, and then fell through to his death. After murdering a janitor who had witnessed this by jamming his mop through his head, Rachael drove Starkman's body back to the campus, murdering a police officer on the way. Rachael was then visited by her parents for her mother's birthday and they had dinner at a French restaurant. Rachael fantasized about grusomely murdering her annoying mother. Eric arrived at the restaurant to and was terrified to see Rachael there, thinking she had died due to a case of mistaken identity between him and Starkman earlier. Starkman had earlier thought that Cassandra was the text book sociopath Eric had described and thought it was Rachael who had hung herself after a phonecall from Starkman. After Eric called Rachael "Ms. Newman" in front of her parents, Rachael got scared and fled the restaurant. Grabbing the corpse of one of her victims from her dormroom closet, Rachael drove off with it and Starkman's body. Pursued by two police officers and Eric, Rachael out manuvered them and drove off the road into a creek. The car exploded and Rachael's body was discovered inside it. Once Rachel was declared deceased, Eric wrote a book aobut her and gave a presentation at the FBI about how she was a "one in a million" killer. After the lecture, Eric sat in for a book signing and was terrified when Rachael (the fake one) got him to sign a copy for her. The corpse they had found in the destroyed car was the real Rachael Newman (Susan Quinn), whom she had killed upon arriving at the college and stolen her identity. Now having assumed the identity of Elizabeth McGuire (Kim Schraner), whom she also killed, which everyone at the FBI knew her as, she left the distraught Eric to his thoughts so she could live her new life as an FBI agent. Gallery screenshot_7664.png screenshot_7668.png screenshot_7660.png screenshot_7665.png screenshot_7670.png screenshot_312.jpg screenshot_7667.png screenshot_7666.png screenshot_7662.png screenshot_7669.png screenshot_7663.png Category:2000s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Glasses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Schoolgirl Category:Serial Killer Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Impalement Category:Murder: Hanging